


her greatest fear

by planetundersiege



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Microfic, Mid-Canon, Mother-Daughter Relationship, The Owl House - Freeform, Wordcount: 100, boiling isles, fears, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “My greatest fear, lying to my mom. What if she hates me?”
Relationships: Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	her greatest fear

It was in the middle of the night when Luz knocked onto the door to Eda’s room.

First she had been grumpy as she opened it, annoyed at the lack of sleep.

But the moment she saw her student’s face, tears running down her cheeks, body shaking, she let go of everything, embracing her.

Instincts to protect like a mother hawk.

“Luz, what’s wrong?”

“My greatest fear, lying to my mom. What if she hates me?”

“Kid, I promise she could never hate such a wonderful person. And when you’re ready to talk to her, I’ll be right beside you.”


End file.
